This invention relates to an improved leveling device having a unique elongated adjusting leg and locking hub which permits the secure leveling of an appliance without the use of extraneous tools.
Leveling devices are a common component to any product that requires leveling or height adjustment. These devices are referred to in such ways as leveling legs, leveling pads, leveling mounts, support pads, etc. They come in varying sizes and shapes depending on the size and weight of the appliance for which they are used (weight ranging from several pounds to many tons). Leveling legs are typically made of a rigid base which can have a soft (rubber) cushioned base. When used, the cushioned base serves to absorb vibration as well as prevent sliding movement of the appliance. Most often, a threaded shaft is affixed to the base and perpendicular to the base, and attached in a manner as to not allow the shaft to rotate or swivel independent of the base. This invention is intended for use on moderately light appliance such as large appliances (i.e. washers and dryers), office furniture, light manufacturing machines, and the like.
Broadly stated, the invention is a unique design for a leveling leg, which is a device attached to the lower corners of equipment and apparatus, such as but not limited to large appliances, office furniture, business machines, manufacturing and communication machines and equipment, display and storage equipment, and the like. The purpose of a leveling leg is to provide a means to level or adjust the height of such equipment and apparatus. For purposes of simplicity, I will refer to the equipment or apparatus to which the leveling leg is attached as the “appliance.”
In the preferred aspects of the improved leveling device of the instant invention has three distinct components, which are assembled to act as a single leveling leg. The three components include a “base”, “leg”, and “locking hub.” The base, leg and locking hub can be construed as a single material component or as a multiple material assembly. If constructed as a multiple material assembly, each can use any combination of metal, plastic, or rubber and each can be manufactured using a variety of methods common to those types of materials. The geometry of the three components can be altered to a fair degree and still provide the uniqueness of the invention.
As shown in FIGS. 7-11, the base and leg are attached to one another via a snap-fit or some other mechanical locking means. The interface between the base and the leg allows the base to spin and swivel independently from the leg. The base acts as the bearing surface of the leveling leg.
The leg is a threaded shaft having four distinct areas. Working from the bottom up, the lowest portion of the leg allows for a rotating and swivel connection to the base. The next portion has an integral hex-nut that allows the locking hub to affix to and rotate to the leg. It will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art that any irregularly shaped collar may be substituted for the hex-nut shape with a locking hub adapted to fit the irregularly shaped collar. The next portion is un-threaded and allows the locking hub to transition from rotating the leg to threading on to the last portion of the leg, which is the threaded portion. The threaded portion of the leg allows for the leg to be threaded into the bottom corner of the appliance (the appliance has a threaded receptacle) so that when the leg is rotated, the corner of the appliance will travel up or down. The threaded portion of the leg also allows for a threaded interface with the locking hub.
The locking hub is positioned on the leg above the hex-nut portion of the leg. The locking hub has an integral female receptacle that fits over the hex-nut portion of the leg in a wrench-like manner that allows for the threads of the leg to be rotated thus creating the up or down travel of the appliance as previously mentioned. The locking hub also has internal threads allowing it to be threaded up the leg and tightly forced against the bottom of the appliance. In doing so, the locking hub acts as a locking mechanism, locking the leg in position and preventing it from inadvertently turning and altering the leveling or height of the appliance.
Alternative technology is available in the form of U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,750 which was issued in 2004 to Burr for an adjustable leveling mount for equipment having a threaded ball and socket support stud and an adjusting jam nut; U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,459 issued in 2003 to Burr as well for a leveling mount with a polygonal projecting block and an adjusting jam nut; U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,852 issued to May in 1974 for an apparatus for leveling and limiting the motion of heavy machines having a threaded vertical support element with a locking nut and support block; U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,973 issued in 1940 to Nalle for an adjustable caster construction having a polygonal adjustment flange; U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,351 issued to Meyer et al. in 2002 for a thread covering assembly for adjustable support feet and the like; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,417 issued in 1997 to DeBarber et al. for a scale with a locking foot having an adjustable assembly leveling apparatus with a locking feature to prevent the loosening of the adjustment; and a universally adjustable foot for the legs of billiard tables and similar articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 842,641 which issued in 1907 to Fernau.
In addition, the inventor is aware of one company, Barry Controls, of Brighton, Mass., which manufacturers leveling devices under the trademark Vlier®, offering leveling products with a base connected to the threaded shaft by means of a ball socket so that the base can swivel and turn independent of the threaded shaft. The threaded shaft also has an integral hexagon nut that is used to turn the threaded shaft to adjust the height. Vlier® products require the use of a hand tool such as a wrench or pliers to turn the threaded shaft.
The principal disadvantage of such devices is the need to employ an extraneous tool to effect the leveling. As a means of locking the shaft in position, existing products use a common hex-nut to run up the threaded shaft and tighten against the appliance. Again, the use of a hand tool such as wrench or pliers is needed to tighten the nut against the appliance.
Vlier® does offer an optional “knob” which can be used to rotate the threaded shaft but it does not have the means to threat up the shaft and against the appliance in order to lock the shaft in position.
To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently allow the locking hub to both rotate the leg independent of the threads of the leg and alternatively engage the threaded portion of the leg, whereby the locking hub can threat up the shaft of the leg and against the appliance in order to lock the leg in position.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.